Blaine at McKinley High
by RChaha
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley High, and an epic party at Noah's leaves the boys confused and well... horny. Let the games begin :
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Blaine Anderson couldn't handle, it was finding his way in unfamiliar places. Whenever he would go on a trip, his family always knew to not give Blaine a map, or any responsibility involving directions. It was a sure way to get lost. He just couldn't help it. Whenever he was faced with a difficult choice of right or left, he'd freak out, claiming the responsibility was too much. So, trying to find his way around McKinley High was a panic attack in progress, progressing quickly. With a map in one hand and his backpack slung over his other shoulder; he was frantically searching for his first room, room 12B.  
>"Shit." He muttered to himself when he dropped his backpack, cursing himself for leaving it open. The contents were sprawled across the floor, creating a new mess that Blaine was certainly not ready to handle.<br>"Do you need any help?" A metallic voice rang from above the clumsy boy. Blaine quickly gathered his things and used the hand offered to him to stand up.  
>"Thanks." Whispered Blaine, who had finally raised his eyes to meet the other boy's, and in doing so, involuntarily gasped. This boy's eyes were the most beautiful color he'd ever seen in his short life. They were sparkling, and beautiful.<br>"Do you need help finding your first class? Sorry, totally forgot to say my name. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, laughing silently to himself and offering his hand again, but for a different reason than prior.  
>"Blaine." Gathering his composure, he shook Kurt's hand, noticing how incredibly soft this boy's hand was.<br>"Last name…?"Kurt questioned playfully, while taking Blaine's schedule to see what class Blaine had. He smiled, which led Blaine to believe that they must have the same class.  
>"No last name for now, just Blaine."<br>"Well Mr. Blaine-no-last-name, looks like we're here." He looked at his bedazzled watch "And surprisingly on time." Blaine and Kurt walked in the classroom, side by side, to see a grinning Mr. Schue staring back at them. "Kurt!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, "It's so great to see you! How was your summer without New Directions?"  
>"Manageable, but I've missed my fellow gleeks…" Kurt replied back, laughing.<br>"Well, you should probably take a seat. Class is about to start. Oh, and you must be the new transfer from Dalton. Blaine Anderson, right?" Kurt grinned at Blaine at the sound of the dead giveaway of his last name, and went to go take a seat at an empty desk. "Why don't you go sit next to Kurt? You seem to already be acquainted with him and he can definitely catch you up."  
>"Yes, sir," Blaine trotted off the empty seat next to Kurt, and quietly slumped in his seat.<br>"Anderson, aye," Kurt grinned at him with an overly-confident smile."  
>"Shut up." Laughed Blaine as class began to start<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I'm super excited! I wasn't thinking anyone would even see my story, let alone alert it. Please, keep alerting, reviewing, whatever. I'd be happy to reply to anything. THANKYOU for reading! On to the Klaine!

All throughout Spanish class, Kurt kept glancing at the new kid Blaine, subliminally memorizing Blaine's beautiful face, not daring to look up from it, afraid that he'd disappear. He knew it was absolutely ridiculous. Not only did he just meet him, Blaine seemed to be everything he wasn't. Blaine had dark, curly hair, (his hair had been gelled back but a couple curls were left stray on his face) and everything about him screamed tall, (well not really tall but he seemed to make up his height with the way he walked and presented himself, as if he owned any and every room he honored with his presence) dark, and handsome. He was the dark prince every girl dreamed of; the problem was that Kurt was now one of the "every girls," and Kurt was never an "every girl." At least, that's what he told himself. He even told himself that when he was dying of love for one Finn Hudson. But after his dad and their mom got married, he was pushed, officially, into becoming only a friend, only just someone in Finn's eyes because well, he became his stepbrother and that'd be weird… Anyway, he'd vowed to be himself he'd never let anyone drive him to normalcy again, even if it meant following his pride, instead of his heart once in awhile. Looking at Blaine, he knew this wasn't going to go well. So, with his pride guiding each step he took out of that classroom; his pride making him not look at those gorgeous and beautiful hazelnut eyes that had already imprinted on his brain. But of course, he soon heard Blaine behind him, clearly not getting that he was trying to avoid him.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Blaine yelled, trying to match the fast pace of the porcelain boy.

"Hey Blaine…." Kurt replied, trying not to look into Blaine's eyes. He knew that if he'd look in those soul-searching eyes, there'd be no turning back. He'd read every gay romance novel in the history of gay novels, and he knew that once he looked at those eyes again… he'd want to do some things he'd seriously regret, even if Blaine wasn't gay; but, when he wasn't looking at Blaine's eyes, his eyes started to wander to different parts of Blaine like his shoulders. His shoulders looked strong and Kurt desperately wanted to grasp them, and desperately use them to his advantage. So, Blaine had to make the conscious decision to sacrifice looking at his eyes. And with that sacrifice, a new sense of warmth hit Kurt, hard.

"Do you have lunch with me at 11?" A spark of light flew across Blaine's eyes and something of a look between a boy on Christmas morning and a teenager after he bought his first car spread across his face. But, as fast as it came, it went, and Blaine seemed to gain his composure in an instant, still waiting for Kurt's answer.

"Yeah, I do." Kurt whispered back, and stopped because he had unfortunately reached his designated class.

"Great, I'll see you then. You know, I'm really glad I met you. I probably would still be desperately looking for my classroom." Blaine slid his hand on Kurt's shoulder and stared at him for a second, before saying, "I gotta run to my next class. See you at lunch?"

"Of course!" yelled Kurt as Blaine ran, like an idiot, to his next class. "Oh boy… I'm screwed…" Kurt thought as he mentally kicked himself for being late to his next class. But he knew deep down that it was worth it. Even being with Blaine for a second had proved to Kurt that this boy would change everything. He was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I know I've been going at a crushingly slow pace, but I needed to establish a firm beginning before I skipped to later in their history. I'll try to speed up the storyline, but some of the detail is just the way I write. With that in mind, I will be skipping ahead a little because, well let's face it; I'm as impatient as anyone here with stories, especially mine. Enough with the chitchat, off to Klaineland! :D

For the next couple of weeks, Kurt devoted himself to learning everything about Blaine Anderson. So far, Blaine wasn't disappointing. They'd go to the Lima Bean after school, to just well, talk. Looking at them, you'd think they were all too different, when most of their opinions were quite similar. On the third day they'd known each other, the question of their sexual preference had come up and they both, coincidentally, blurted out "I'm gay" to each other. For a second, neither of them spoke until Kurt decided to just continue the conversation they were having prior, ignoring the strange look that was planted on Blaine's face. In all truthfulness, Blaine's little confession had changed everything for Kurt. He found himself growing giddy about the little things that Blaine would do like run his hair through his gelled hair when he was making a decision, or how he'd smile politely at any girl who seemed to like him, but if they approached him further he'd simply state, "Not on your team, darling" and then continue talking to Kurt. Each little thing Blaine did, Kurt memorized and loved. It was like a little game to him, a game of what-will-Blaine-do-today-that-will-make-me-love-him-even-more, and a game that never left him disappointed. To his surprise, they started to form a routine. They spent Spanish class laughing and writing notes, some about Mr. Schue's chosen hairstyle of the day or lack thereof. At lunch, they'd sit at a table and quietly debate, whether it was on the infamous Lady Gaga vs. Katy Perry debacle, or the choice between football and singing. Finally, after school, they'd go to the Lima Bean to talk about the events beforehand, each bringing a story that seemed to top the other. Their routine soon changed one day during glee club rehearsal.

"Alright, settle down, settle down guys." Mr. Schue said as Kurt ran to the seat next to Mercedes, greeting her with a smile and a shoulder nudge as Mr. Schue began to give them their weekly assignment. "Okay guys, I'm so excited about-"he stopped at the sound of a door opening.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, now standing up.

"Hello Mr. Schuester." Blaine said, turning to the teacher and ignoring Kurt's blatant question. "Look, I know that auditions were probably a long time ago, but I'm new and I haven't been here very long and Kurt's really one of the only friends I have here, and well-"

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, looking into those beautiful eyes, trying to get him to understand. It wasn't that he didn't want Blaine in New Directions because honestly, nothing would make him happier. It was the fact that… he knew what people would say. He'd already come in, befriending the school's gay kid, and ignoring every girl's wanting looks when he walked down the school's halls. It was only a matter of time before people start to give _Blaine_ slushy facial, before they start to throw_ Blaine_ into his locker. Blaine going to glee club would seal his fate, and Blaine knew it too. Yet, here he was, ready to serenade the group with a song, ready to make a commitment that he definitely wasn't ready for, at least in Kurt's opinion.

"Please Mr. Schuester. I promise I'll be devoted to this group. I really just want to sing…" At the end of the sentence, he stared at Kurt, knowing exactly what Kurt was thinking, but chasing to ignore it.

Mr. Schue thought about it for a second before replying, "Alright Blaine, let's see what you got."

With an award-winning smile of triumph, he ran to the edge of the class to get his acoustic guitar, and then grabbed a chair to sit on for his performance.

"Okay well as some of you might know, I'm Blaine. I've befriended some of you, and what you've told me about New Directions; it seems special. I'd really like to be a part of that, so yeah…" And with that, Blaine began.

_Love of mine, someday you will die, but I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark._

"Oh my word…" Kurt thought as he watched the beautiful boy strum the guitar and sing. He had the voice of an angel. They'd talked about singing before and Blaine claimed he was alright, but he'd never said he was…

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasp so tight, waiting for, a hint of a spark._

_If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks,_

_Then I will follow you into the dark._

_Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule,_

_I got my knuckles bruised, by a lady in black._

_And I held my tongue, as she told me son,_

"_Fear is the heart of love," So I never went back._

_If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks,_

_Then I will follow you into the dark._

_You and me, have seen everything to see,_

_From Bangkok to Calgary and the soles of your shoes,_

_Are all worn down. The time for sleep is now._

_It's nothing to cry about, because we'll hold each other soon,_

_In the blackest of rooms,_

_If Heaven and Hell decide, that they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the NO's on their vacancy signs,_

_If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks,_

_Then I will follow you into the dark._

_Then I will follow you into the dark._

There was a small moment of silence before the members of New Directions went crazy, clapping and cheering for the amazing performance they just witnessed.

"Wow Blaine!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, saying what had been on everyone's minds. "I think it's safe to say that you are officially a member of New Directions! Congrats!" Everyone started to cheer again, but it lasted for a second before Mr. Schue said, "Alright, alright. Blaine, go take a seat." With that, Blaine went over to a stunned Kurt, who still was trying to process everything that'd happened.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered to the stunned boy.

Kurt simply stated, "Lima Bean, after school. We'll talk then," and turned his attention back to the teacher. Suddenly, Blaine didn't feel so good after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song I will follow you into the dark, unfortunately haha

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG. So I know only 3 reviews is probably like minuscule to some people but to me, it's huge. This is the first story I've written for fanfiction, so it's just, awesome. Thank you to TheIvyBells, ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH, SA-Kate-937, and XxKlaineforeverxX for reviewing, and to the many people that have favourited and alerted. Seriously guys, you make my day. P.S. I did this while I was supposed to be doing my William Shakespeare report that's due tomorrow. Whoops

All day, Blaine stared at the clock, half of him dreading what was to come, half of him looking forward to being able to talk to Kurt about everything that had gone down. Most of him was dreading though, because he knew Kurt, and the face he was making, well, wasn't a happy one. They'd only known each other for a month, but he felt like he'd known Kurt all his life. It felt good to be honest. For Blaine, this was his comeback year. After running to Dalton, he'd always had some form of.. well.. regret really. He hadn't practiced what he preached… he hadn't stood his ground. Unfortunately, he ran to the sugar-coated private school in hope's that he'd forget who he was in the process. He did, but coming here, was a reminder that he desperately needed. So far, Kurt had been the biggest wakeup call for him. He supported him, and encouraged Blaine to have an opinion and that it mattered. But now, Kurt was mad at him. Blaine didn't even understand really. Kurt talked about glee ALL THE TIME; who could blame Blaine for wanting to join? Was he mad because he joined? If so, then why? Was it some reason Blaine just couldn't see? Thoughts like these were pouring through Blaine's head as he went through the day. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. How can someone talk about something all the time, and not expect people to want to join? Kurt was Blaine's friend, why wouldn't he want him to join? By the time he walked in the Lima Bean, he was seething.

What is your problem?" Blaine shouted accusingly at Kurt, who was sitting with his Nonfat Grande Mocha Latte in the corner of the Lima Bean. "You always talk about how great__glee club is, and then when I join, you won't even look at me. You're my best friend, Kurt."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered again, just like he had when Blaine auditioned. "Listen to me. Nothing would make me happier then to share this with you. But, you don't understand what it's like. You waltzed in this school, befriended me of all people, you don't even look at the girls staring at you in the hallway and don't say that they don't drool over you because we both know that's a lie, and you sit by me lunch at every day. Soon enough, people will start wondering. And then, YOU'LL be the one getting slushy facials every day, and then you'll be called names and you'll get shoved in lockers…. I don't want that for you." By the end of Kurt's speech, he had lowered his gaze again and slumped shyly in his seat.

"Kurt." Blaine said, now sitting down so he could be eye-to-eye with the taller boy. "I didn't go here just to become part of a crowd. I came here because I ran to Dalton. And at Dalton, I lost myself. Singing and being with you has made me remember what it was like to just be me. I'm so tired of just fitting in. When I came to McKinley High, I had NO idea of who I was. Being in glee might help me remember. And if the cost of remembering who I am is getting shoved in a locker a few times, then I will gladly take it."

"I just… I want you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do without you, Blaine." With a swift motion, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand from across the table and whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be fine, Kurt."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Blaine gave Kurt a sly smile and squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Wanna go to my place and watch Moulin Rouge?" Blaine's eyes lit up at the words Moulin and Rouge in the same sentence, and gladly stood up with Kurt to exit The Lima Bean. That night, Kurt and Blaine lay on Kurt's bed; side by side, watching Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman work their magic on the screen. Half way through the movie, Kurt fell asleep with his head on Kurt's shoulder, breathing in a rhythmic pattern that almost lulled Blaine to sleep too. But before he let his eyes close, one thought was imprinted in his mind. One thought that brought him to the most peaceful sleep he'd had that week. _We're going to be okay…_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know I didn't really set up a period of time when I'd post but I'd been posting for like every single day and then I stopped I'm so sorry! I've kind of been just… not good. But, I'm getting better and guiltier every day I don't write so I just had to write again. I've been having writer's block and I just have trouble with plotline. Any suggestions? I usually put up thanks to who reviewed but I think that if I do that, I'll get distracted when I look and end up reading hot Klaine scenes from my favorite stories instead of mine. Damn my attention span! So next time, I will thank you! I promise! On to the Klaine!

Blaine couldn't concentrate all throughout school. He kept thinking about Kurt, the look on his face after he sang the song. He kept thinking and thinking and he just came up blank. Why would he be mad that he joined? Did he do something wrong? The more Blaine thought, the angrier he became. By the time he'd reached their coffee shop, he was livid.

"What is your problem?" Blaine shouted accusingly at Kurt, who was sitting with his Nonfat Grande Mocha Latte, not meeting Blaine's eyes. "You always talk about how great glee club is, and then when I join, you won't even look at me. You're my best friend…"

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered again, just like he had when Blaine auditioned. "Listen to me. Nothing would make me happier then to share this with you. But, you don't understand what it's like. You waltzed into this school, befriended ME, of all people, you don't even look at the girls staring at you in the hallway. You sit at lunch every day with me. Soon enough, people will start wondering. And then. You'll be the one a getting slushy facial, or getting shoved into lockers. I don't want that for you…" By the end of Kurt's speech, he had lowered his gaze again and slumped shyly into his seat.

"Kurt." Blaine said, not sitting down so he could be eye to eye with the taller boy. "I didn't go here just to become part of a crowd. I came here because I ran to Dalton. And at Dalton, I lost myself. Singing… and being with you… has made me remember what it was like to just be me. I'm so tired of just fitting in. When I came to McKinley High, I had no idea of who I was. Being in Glee Club will help me remember. And if the cost of remembering who I was is getting shoved in a locker a few times, then I will gladly take it."

"I just… I want you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do without you Blaine."

With a swift motion, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand from across the table and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere Kurt. I'm gonna be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Blaine gave Kurt a sly smile and squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Wanna go to my place and watch Moulin Rouge?" Blaine's eyes lit up at the words Moulin Rouge and gladly stoop up with Kurt to leave the Lima Bean.

The smell of Carol's cooking filled the air as Kurt awoke with a small smile already forming on his lips as memories of coffee and Ewan McGregor filled his mind. Yawning, he got out of bed and went straight for his closet, already planning his new outfit of the day. An hour later he was dressed and showered, ready to start the day. As he left the Hummel/Hudson residence, a thought lingered in his mind, a thought that made him grin even wider than he had that morning.

_It's going to get better. I know it._

That day, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't keep their eyes off of each other. All throughout Spanish, they'd just stare at each other, taking the other's presence in. Their fight had brought them closer together, in ways they feared. But what would happen in the next couple days would put them together even more, for better, or for worse.

LINE BREAK(:

For awhile, Kurt was on Cloud 9. His friendship with Blaine had made him happier than he'd ever been at McKinley High. He was someone who knew what it was like. He was someone that actually cared. But slowly, Kurt found himself caring too much. He found himself looking at Blaine with the eyes of a lover and not a best friend. It was only when a party came up, that these eyes were really brought out, in more ways than one.

It had started out like a normal day. Kurt had picked out his outfit the night before, so he only took about an hour to get ready. Blaine was picking him up today, so he wanted to make sure he was definitely ready to go in and out, fearing the inevitable run in with one of his family members.

Of course, Blaine was on time and eager to come in, partially to enhance that dapper personality Kurt loved so much, and the other part knew it'd annoy Kurt to have to wait for him and Finn to stop talking about football. Blaine loved watching Kurt's conflicted face. Half of Kurt really didn't want Blaine to be conversing with his dorky, clueless step-brother, but the other half was actually happy that they got along, despite their rivaling glee clubs.

"Come on Blaine!" Kurt said while grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him towards the door. "Say bye bye to Finn!" Kurt laughed while dragging his best friend out othe door.

"But-But!"

"No buts Blaine! We have to go to McKinley now or we'll be late. We already have to get gas on the way.."

With an over-exaggerated sigh, Blaine gave into Kurt's pleading and left with him, but not without shouting a goodbye to Finn. "Must you always make my life so hard?" laughed Kurt, hidden meaning etched into the words.

"Always, Kurt, always… Just part of my charm."


	6. Message to Readers

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

So I'm kind of an idiot… Thank you to kurtsiegirl () for pointing out.. I accidently mixed the two chapters.. Like I've said before, this is my first attempt at fanfiction so I'm still trying to get the hang of it really… obviously I haven't :D I hope I didn't lose a bunch of readers! AGH! Anyway, the next chapter's almost ready and it'll be up in a day or two I'm sorry I'm such an idiot! Please keep reviewing and alerting.. if you hadn't I probably would have given up by now… I'm serious unfortunately. So keep up the good work lovelies XD


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sooooooo sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me! I didn't update! And don't kill me for leaving it where it is….. I'm currently working on the second part… Let me tell you right now, It's gonna be epic! I'm so sorry! I love you all! Let me shamelessly promote myself and say for you to read the 800 word screenplay one shot I wrote! It'll take a minute! I'm done shamelessly promoting myself now! Okay bye!

When the two boys arrived at their high school, buzz of Noah Puckerman's upcoming party was bubbling everywhere the boys went. Eventually, they even heard about the party by the partier himself at Glee club. Before Mr. Schue could start talking about their latest assignment, Puck interrupted him with an announcement he was convinced was absolutely necessary.

"Hey. Listen up. Dudes, dudetts, Kurt, I'm having a party at my house tonight. All of Glee's invited. Don't embarrass me."

"Like that's possible. You do enough of that on your own." Quinn muttered under her breath, but since Kurt and Blaine were sitting next to her, they could hear her.

"Can I start now Puck?" A clearly disgruntled Mr. Schue asked.

"Oh yeah, sure, floor's all yours."

"Thank you Puck. Anyway, guess what guys? I found the perfect duet for Finn and Rachel…."

All throughout Glee club, Kurt and Blaine were texting each other, trying to decide whether or not they were going to the party. They agreed that they'd only go if the other did, but Blaine wanted to go and Kurt didn't.

"Come on!" Blaine pleaded, grabbing Kurt's arm and giving Kurt his best "dapper puppy" look. "It'll be fun! You haven't done anything fun in weeks. We barely hang out anymore!"

"Yes we do! We just were at my house 4 days ago!"

"And what was it that we were doing?" Blaine asked, clearly knowing the answer, but trying to get Kurt to see his point.

"Stmjudksfdyingdfd" Kurt mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Kurt. Could you speak up louder? Blaine asked, putting his hand to his ear and coming closer to the boy in question.

"Studying, I said studying!" shouted Kurt, clearly upset to where the direction of the conversation was going.

"Exactly," Blaine shouted back, just as exasperated as Kurt, "You need to have fun, live a little, even if it means being a little irresponsible. Don't you think you owe it to yourself Kurt?" There was a small silence as Kurt and Blaine held eye contact with each other, Blaine's face back to the dapper puppy faze that he knew Kurt couldn't resist. Because let's face it, that face was flawless.

"AGH! I hate you!"

"Yesssss!" Blaine cheered in triumph. They'd been standing in the dirty McKinley parking lot for awhile now, but thankfully no one was there to see Blaine jumping up and down like a five year old on Christmas.

"Thank you thank you thank you,"

"Oh shut up. Let's go to my house so I can change my clothes before I change my mind…" And with that, a grinning Blaine and a not-so-furious-anymore-but-trying-to-act-mad Kurt got in the Navigator and headed to the Hummel residence.

"I don't know about this…" Kurt muttered to Blaine as he stepped into the party, subconsciously grabbing Blaine's arm in terror of the drunken teenagers he was surrounded by.

"Come on! Everyone from Glee's here. You're going to have a great time! Don't worry!"

The whole party was rather dysfunctional in Kurt's eyes. There were messes of teenagers everywhere in the crowded house and then there were just messes. With a huff, Kurt left Blaine to go explore the house to see if he could find any of the Glee club friends.

"Mercedes!" Kurt finally yelled, finding his co-diva in the corner with a couple of Cheerios, but also with a gleaming red cup in her hand.

"Heyyyyy Kurt *giggle* Kurtsie…. How's it goin?"

"Ummm…"

"I'm doing AWESOMELLYYYY! I have a…. a… *giggle* a… *giggle* boyfriend Kurt. He's amazing and sweet and kind and… Kurt… Don't tell Kurt!"

"Umm... okay Mercedes…"

"Look there's Blaine! He hangs out with you A LOT now! Look he found someone to hang out with! Now I can have you all to myself!"

"Wait, what?" Kurt screamed, turning to find Blaine dancing with some guy he'd never even seen before.

"What is he doing?" Kurt pondered as he watched Blaine lose himself to the music and the mystery guy. "Boo, I have to go." Kurt said, already leaving the corner to the bar, hoping that this trip to the bar could free his mind of thoughts of Blaine, just for one night.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This is a really short chapter… like… my shortest. I had more that I had written, but I REALLY needed to end it at the point I did, and it might piss some of you guys off. I know, because I've seen authors leave off at a point like I have in my story and well… it's pissed me off too. I HATE cliffhangers. But, those stories, are the ones I review, and read right when they get into my inbox. Since there hasn't been a lot of love for the last chapters, (although I can understand why) I thought this might be good motivation. If not, well, I tried. Get ready to squeal!

~Blaine's Point of View of the Incident~

It was an accident really. I didn't mean to just start dancing with this guy, James. We had met over at the "mini bar" while I was deciding whether or not to drink. I was about to get something when he'd said hi. Next thing I know, we were dancing on the dance floor. And to be honest…. It was fun, for awhile at least. My head wasn't clouded with the bluish eyes that I loved so much, but instead was devoured by James's dark brown eyes. I didn't have to think about my friendship with Kurt, or the way we'd look at each other, or the way we'd complete each other's sentences, like we were two halves of one broken soul. I didn't have to think about any of it. I knew I'd never see this guy again, so might as well make the most of him.

But unfortunately, while I was busy giving myself over to the sounds that filled my ears; Kurt was giving himself over to alcohol. Of course, I didn't know until he came up to me in his drunken state, while I was dancing to "Till the World Ends." "Hey!" I heard a voice shout over the music. At first, I thought it was for someone else, so I continued to dance. "Mr. Warrrrrrrbler," I heard again. Suddenly, I looked up to see Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes right in front of me.

"Hey, where have you been?" At the time, I didn't have any clue that he was drunk, well, not until he said "Watching your sexyyyy little ass of yours!"

"Umm… Kurt?" I asked, still stupidly, confused.

"Y-you… y-y-you are Aweshum… I-I-I…" At that point, Kurt was starting to trip over his own feet, stumbling into me. "Helloooo sexy"

"Kurt, I think you're drunk…" I said slowly, hating the way the words sounded as they came (TWSS) out.

"No-no. YOU'RE DRUNK BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, tapping my nose to emphasize the nose to emphasize the "you."

"Hey James," I yelled, trying to balance Kurt on one arm while tapping James's shoulder with my other hand. "I'm sorry. I should go. I really need to get my friend home. It was REALLY nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Blaine! I'll call you sometime…" I didn't answer James as I dragged Kurt out of the crowd, not stopping till I reached outside. When we finally made it to the porch, the only thing that I could say was, "What the hell, Kurt?"

"Agh! B-b-ad language! I'm not listening!" Then, like the drunk he was, proceeded to cover his ears and scream, "LA LA LA LA LA CAN'T HEAR YOU BLAINEYYY," until I managed to pull his hands off his ears.

"Kurt! I thought you said you didn't want to get drunk…"

"Umm… I didn't. At least, not until you and what's his balls were dancing…" And then, if that wasn't enough, Kurt started randomly slow dancing with himself, putting his elegant arms out and turning in a circle.

"Hmm… hmmmm... hm…" hummed Kurt, still dancing with himself on Noah's porch while I sat on the bench, still watching him.

"What's wrong Kurt?" I finally whispered, giving up on yelling at him, instead, just asking.

"You were with that guy… and I saw you dancing with him… and I wanted it to be me… which is just…"

"Ridiculous?" I finished for him.

"Yeah… because you're my best friend and I… don't want to lose you Blaine."

"Oh baby, you'll never lose me." And with one look into that beautiful boy's eyes, I wrapped my arms around him. Honestly, I don't even remember what I kept saying to him… something like "No, I won't let you go," or something like that. I just remember being desperate to console the amazing boy that had my heart, to let him know that I was his to keep.

"Blaine…" Kurt finally whispered in my ear, pulling back to look me in the eye. I looked back at him, I mean, I really looked. I saw so many things. I saw a lost boy and I saw a growing, responsible man all in one. I saw beauty and strength and wonderment all in one. Finally, with a sigh, I arched closer to him, making the decision to make that final step, even if he wouldn't remember it in the morning. I just knew that I HAD to have this boy; this boy that befriended me on sight that listened to me rant about my family that would be there for me through thick and thin even though if he barely knew me. This boy was or is or will forever be my soul mate, even if it's unrequited. With all of these thoughts swarming in my head, I gently, and ever so softly, pressed my lips to Kurt's.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay… so…. This chapter I'm really nervous about. I know that some of you don't like the way I do things… like my short chapters… but it's the way I do things alright? It's the way I write. But I will make a deal with ya'll. I'll keep my ridiculously short chapters but I'll update A LOT more often, so it makes up for it…? Is that okay with all of you? By the way, thank you for ALL of the reviews I got last time, a lot more than the time before that. Some of it was a little critical, but I can totally handle and understand what some people said.

Topic #2: So I'm new to fan fiction... sort of.. And I have no idea what this beta-thing process is like. Can anyone explain it to me? Or recommend anyone or well anything? I have no idea what it's like or whatever…. So yeah. Okay, done with the weird Author's Note. On to the drunken Kurt!

Kurt's Point of View

Warmth. That's the first think I felt when Blaine put his lips to mine. It was a brilliant fire that flowed through my body. It wasn't fireworks, more like a dose of heat that could keep me warm forever. Shuddering with delight and the alcohol still settling in my veins, giving me a newfound courage, I deepened the kiss, running my tongue along his mouth, begging for entrance. He gladly let me in, and I was overwhelmed by a taste that was purely _Blaine_.

"Kurt…" Blaine muttered against my lips.

"What?" I asked, pulling back slightly.

"We can't keep kissing here. You have to move. Someone's going to see…." Blaine looked distraught, even in my drunken vision, obviously wanting nothing more than to stay there, with me. "And we can't go outside. It's dark and raining… ugh." Outside, the sky thundered, as if to emphasize the state of night that was awaiting their entrance.

"Well then…" I smirked, grabbing Blaine's warm hand and pulling him off the porch. "I guess we'll just have to find each other in the darkness, won't we?" Laughing, I took off, running to the space in-between Noah and his neighbor's house. Blaine followed me, laughing and running until he found me seconds later, laying my back on the side of Noah's house. It was as if he and I were out of some black and white Audrey Hepburn movie, and I could almost imagine myself with a long cigarette just like hers. I was still smirking even when Blaine caught up to me, placing one hand on the hard brick wall that was right next to my face, and the other on the opposite end, while he was silently inching towards me. By the time we were only about an inch away from each other, I was no longer smiling. My eyes were now clouded with lust and passion; my breathing gone ragged as I looked at my best friend's beautiful face.

"Blaine…" I whined, grabbing his shirt and closing the gap between them, locking my lips with Blaine's. Blaine gasped a little, before, thankfully, coming to his senses and grabbing my hair, pulling us closer to the wall and each other.

"Kurt…" he whined, before opening his mouth to let my tongue in. But before I could lose myself to him and his glorious… assets, he stopped and pulled himself away from me. "Wait, Kurt. Let's think about this rationally, okay? I mean, you've been drinking and you're not thinking straight…"

Groaning, I grasped his shirt and pulled him towards me again, and whispered, "Is this rational enough for you, _Blaine_." Swiftly, I moved us, so this time he had his back against the wall, and I was in control. I know I needed to be in control, just this once. Honestly, everything else was just out of my reach. The only time I felt like I had any control, or had a say, was when I was with Blaine, drunk or not. I needed him to know this, how much I appreciated him, and how much I had learned to love him in the small amount of time we'd known each other.

"Mmm… that's more like it." The statement caught me, and him, off guard. I had no idea what had come over me. (A/N: That's what she said!) The alcohol pulsing through my system was making me braver, more courageous, and weirdly, sexier. I had been yearning for this beautiful boy for weeks, and now, thanks to the drinks, I had him, or at least I thought.

When my tongue had explored every inch of his mouth, I quickly latched onto his neck. I honestly had no idea what I was doing, but I was determined to make Blaine want me, even NEED me as much as I needed him. With my hands still on either side of Blaine's head, I moved my lips down to the dip in Blaine's collarbone and started biting and sucking, desperate to hear any noise from Blaine that told me I was doing the right thing. Finally, I got my wish when Blaine suddenly moaned, grabbing my hair to try to pull me closer to him, causing friction that made the both of us groan.

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned again. "We need to stop…" Sighing, I took my mouth off his neck, to look back at him.

"Why?" I asked, pissed. Shit, why couldn't he just, I don't know, live a little? Why did Blaine have to always over analyze every situation that he's ever in? Why couldn't he just be with me, just for one night?

"Because… if we keep going at the rate we are, I'm not going to be able to stop. And I don't want you to barely remember your first time in the morning." He looked so sad, as if he knew that I'd forget what happened in the morning, and he was probably not going to remind me.

"But, I want you Anderson. I've wanted you from the moment I met you. Don't you want me too?" My eyelids dropped in defeat, Did Blaine want me? Or were we destined to just be friends like I feared?

"Awh, Kurt." He grabbed my hands and brought them south, trying to let me *feel* him, feel the evidence that he wanted me just as badly as I did.

"Feel that?" I nodded. "That's want Kurt. God Kurt, you are the sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on. And saying no to you… is nearly impossible for me, you know that. But we can't. You're drunk. And I wouldn't want your first time while you're drunk off your ass and confused. But when you're sober, then we'll talk about this, I promise." Blaine gave me one last smile before turning away from me, running to his car in the rain. I watching until his car went out of sight, dropping to the floor and putting my head in my knees when it did. "Oh Blaine…" I sobbed. Rejection flooded through me. I knew that what he'd said was probably for the best, but I couldn't help feeling absolutely awful.

"Kurt?" a voice called out from the darkness.

"Whose there?" The shadow turned, revealing it to be Finn, my goofy, oblivious half-brother.

"Hey man. I've been looking everywhere for you. Um," When he had finally taken a good look at me while he was talking, he stopped in his tracks. "Dude is there something wrong?"

"Oh uh no…" I stuttered, wiping my eyes on my sleeve and standing up.

"Really? Because… if there was something.. You could I don't know, say something and that'd be alright I guess." I could see Finn desperately trying to find the right thing to say, but obviously coming across as well… as Finn.

"No, no." Walking towards him, I was determined to put on a good face, at least until we got home. "Let's go, Finn." 


End file.
